Soft
by Salya Darken
Summary: Sonic x OC. No real plot but oh well. Sonic is a shifter with 3 forms; hedgehog, human and Werehog. :3 Waring! Really cute...? maybe. lol


Title: Soft

Warning: OOC

Rate: T

Couples: Sonic x OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, or any canon in this. I only own this plot and Yuna.

Comment from writer: None =3

Edited by: I need an editor still but whatever. Lol

.:Soft:.

It was raining and she was really bored. Her uncle was busy plotting against the blue blur as she was just waiting of something to happen. After walking around the base a few times, She noticed a blue near her bedroom door. She blinked as she walked over and picked it up, reading it. "Come outside….? What is Sonic plotting?" She asked herself as she went into her room and get her jacket.

Just as she slide on her jacket, a screen appeared on her PC. "Yuna dear, where are you going in this weather?" Her uncle asked her.

Yuna looked over and smiled softly. "Just out, Uncle Eggman. Don't worry."

Eggman glared slightly at the young black haired, deep blue eyed young female. "Meeting with that Hedgehog?"

She thought a bit then giggled softly. "Why no. I'm just going for a walk. Do you want me to take Shadow with me?"

He thought then shook his head. "No. Just go. Just don't mess up my plans, Girl."

Yuna sighed. "Yes Uncle." She said as she turned off the cam. "Sorry that I lied to you." She whispered as she turned and walked out of her room, locking it behind her. She didn't trust her uncle's toys nor anyone in the base, other then Shadow.

She walked out of the base and looked around. She blinked a bit as she saw Sonic waiting for her under a tree. She could see that he was getting annoyed with the rain. So she walked over and smiled at him. "Sorry, for being so slow. Uncle stopped me."

The blue haired male blinked. "And what did Egg-head want?" He asked in a bored tune. Sonic was in his humanoid form which he didn't know how he got it. He had short spiky blue hair and bright green eyes.

She smiled softly. "Something to worry about, Sonic. So why did you want me to come outside?"

Sonic thought then smirked. "I got something to show you but not here. Mind if I take you somewhere?"

Yuna blinked then smiled. "I don't mind. I'm yours until Shadow comes for me." She said softly before kissing his cheek. She loved his humanoid form but his hedgehog form was cuter to her.

He blushed softly then grinned before picking her up. Once she was in his arms, he blinked. "Yuna, did you stop eating again?"

"...Maybe."

"You're not fat, so stop getting so light on me." He told her before he began to run. He ran, carrying her with him. He ran for a good while before stopping at a house deep in the mountains, far away from Dr. Eggman and his bots, yet far from his own home. It was a good hiding spot for them.

She blinked her eyes opened after she realized they were closed and looked around. "Sonic...why are we at this spot?" She asked, looking at him.

He grinned at her. "Didn't I say that I had something to show you?"

She nodded.

"Well I can only show you here since I don't want others to know of it. And we need to wait until night-time."

She blinked a few times then nodded. "Alright, but can we wait inside?"

Sonic blinked then laughed softly. "Yea. And we should change into something dry too." He said, carrying her inside. Once inside, he sat her down.

The house was a small hut with a small kitchen, living room and one bed/bath. He had some friends build it to keep Yuna safe from her uncle, but now days, it's just a hiding spot that only a few knew of it.

Yuna walked to the bedroom to change as Sonic shifted to his hedgehog form which was easier on him. Once she changed into something dry, she walked back to where Sonic was and placed a towel over his head, making his ears twitched.

He moved it and looked at her with a smile. "Thanks, Yuna." He said.

She smiled softly and walked over to the couch. "Welcome. So why do I need to wait?"

He sighed and walked over to her, while using the towel. "I got a new form but I can use it at night."

Yuna blinked a bit. "Weird but okay." She took the towel and began helping him with his quills and back. She loved playing with his quills and he allowed her since he loved her touch.

They talked and played around, more like she played with his quills and ears while he happily allowed her. Once the sun went down, he jumped up and turned to her.

"Close your eyes." He said softly.

She nodded without asking and closed her eyes. She even covered her eyes with her hands.

There was some odd sounds before she felt something poke her.

"Okay you can open….just don't scream..." Said an odd voice. It was deeper then Sonic's voice but simpler to him.

She moved her hands and opened her eyes, blinking. She looked at him and gasped softly.

Her cute blue hedgehog was bigger with dark blue fur and some light blue fur. His eyes were a darker green.

"Sonic…..?"

His ears lowered. "Yea?" He asked as he sat down in front of her.

She didn't answer him yet reached over and placed her hand softly on his head, making him close his eyes. "You're softer….and bigger. What are you?"

"I think….werehog? Maybe?" He wasn't even sure.

She moved her hand and smiled softly. "I like this form. Your softer and got bigger quills to play with. Plus you would make a good pillow."

He blinked a bit then glared softly at her. "Really? A pillow?"

Yuna nodded as she stood up. "Yep. So wanna see if we can still fit in the bed together?"

Sonic blinked then grinned as he stood up. "You are so odd but I love that about you."

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek softly. "As I love my blue blur." She said, giggling softly. Her giggle was stopped by his lips touching her lips, kissing her, which made her blushed deeply.

End

R&R


End file.
